Data retrieval and data analysis of the massive amount of detailed information accumulated over nine years of a follow-up study of hyperactive children will be carried out. Questions concerning the effects of stimulant medication on growth, on the abuse of drugs in later life and on performance in school will be addressed. An easy and reliable method for the practicing physician to monitor his patient's progress in school is being developed.